Tormented Flame
by IdReIm321
Summary: General Roy Mustang was being held captive by a rebellious faction who wanted their imprisoned leader back and Colonel Ednalyn Elric was given 12 hours to make a decision. Either to save the General and hand their leader over or the General dies. FemEdRoy
1. Beleaguered Love

**Tormented Flame**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Fullmetal Alchemist even if we did really want to!!**

**Authors: haganenocutie94 (lines) and freakywinrylova141 (plot)**

**Warning: Slight OOC! Consider yourself warned! Bwahahahahaha!**

**CHAPTER 1: Beleaguered Love**

Fear was what Colonel Ednalyn Elric felt at the moment, the undesirable emotion that kept on bugging her every time she thought about General Roy Mustang, who was held captive by those damned vindictive bandits. And to say that everyone in General Mustang's command was worried and alarmed would be an understatement.

"What're we gonna do, Ednalyn" Heymans Breda asked anxiously; his voice shaking and faltering at every word he spoke. He could not believe that _their_ General was being held captive by those assholes. He wished it had been some other worthless soldier, not _their_ General, not Mustang, not _their friend_. He didn't want to be selfish but he couldn't help it. The shock was still wearing off.

"I don't know, Heymans…" Ednalyn Elric replied as she paced around the room. "If we were to make a mistake then it will be Mustang's head. And I… we don't want that…"

"Should we notify the Fuhrer about this?" Vato Falman asked as he watched Ednalyn pace. He couldn't believe what was happening either. It seemed so implausible. Their General was not in danger. He was somewhere safe. He didn't want to believe it either.

"The note says that if we told anyone about this they'd kill him right then and there! They want us to hand over their leader or they'll cut his head off! We've got to save him! Who knows what those morons will do to him! I… we don't want to lose him! Not when he made it this far! I won't allow it!" she said furiously. She stopped pacing and was now flinging her arms out in different directions. By the time she was done speaking she was shaking like a damned leaf.

She didn't want to believe that Roy was in peril. She didn't want to believe she saw his house utterly very messy like a fight had happened that morning. She recalled the bloodstains on one wall, she didn't want to believe that those belonged to the man she… damn-it loved! They had called that morning when he hadn't turned up in the office for nearly three hours. Major Riza Hawkeye had asked them to go and check. Ednalyn, Falman and Havoc had gone there to find the house in disarray. They knew a battlefield when they see one and that was it. There were bloodstains on the floor and on the wall near the doorway to his bedroom. They noticed several bullet holes down one wall. They even saw a discarded Swiss knife on the floor; blood on its edges. When they entered his bedroom they saw the bedcovers were coated with blood and were messy; a sign that who ever laid there was struggling. One drawer was open beside the bed. When they went over to see the contents they saw his ignition gloves there. The drawer had bloody handprints, too. But what made them turn whiter than cotton was the note on the mirror; saying that they had the General.

"Calm down, Ednalyn!" Ednalyn turned to find Alphonse by her side. He was taller than her but he still had the innocence he had when he was a child. Those hazel-brown eyes stared at her. She knew he was terrified like the rest of them but he wanted to calm them down. She was trembling and the others were pale. She sat down and shook. The door opened and a blonde and a dark-haired man entered.

"G'morning everyone! Do you want to see Elysia's new pictu- what's going on?" Brigadier- General Maes Hughes greeted as he went in the door. Everyone hung their heads down and was that a whimper he heard from Ed?

"Where's Roy?" he asked again but he was answered by another whimper this time from Kain Fuery.

"Where's the General, Captain?" Major Riza Hawkeye asked as she gripped her gun. Captain Jean Havoc stood up and Riza almost stepped back as she saw his eyes wide and were filled with horror.

"Riza, the General's missing…" he said, dread evident in this voice.

"What do you mean 'the general's missing'?" Hughes asked.

"They took him, Hughes… They've got Mustang!" Ednalyn yelled as she stood up unsteadily. She showed Hughes the crumpled piece of paper. He took it and read it. His face was the exact look of horror personified.

_Colonel Ednalyn Elric:_

_We've ambushed your beloved General Roy Mustang. He's severely bleeding at the moment. He wouldn't stop resisting so we decided to knock the lights out of him. Poor dog. Now, we want you, Colonel Ednalyn Elric to do us a little favor. We are William McLain's subordinates. And we want him back from being imprisoned for over 3 years now. You cannot inform the Fuhrer about this or we'll murder your General. Watch your actions Colonel Elric. One mistake and your lover dies. Move wisely, Elric. _

Maes Hughes clenched his fist and shook with anger. How could they? How dare they do this to his best friend?

"Damn-it…" Hughes swore as he gave the note to Riza. She went white as she dropped the paper. Kain Fuery picked it up and placed it on the desk. He didn't want to read it again. He didn't want to believe it.

"We'll save him, no matter what it takes…" Riza said as her eyes glared at nothing. How could they do this to the General? ...and to Ednalyn as well. Those creeps were con artists, using the exact weaknesses of people to accomplish their desires.

"We will." Hughes echoed. How could they blackmail Ed as well? The girl hadn't even got the chance to hear Roy's quixotic declarations of love yet. Hughes knew that his best friend had fallen for his Colonel but was too scared to admit it to her.

The phone rang and a deathly silence went around them. The phone rang again and Ednalyn strode towards it to pick it up. She pressed the phone to her ear and she waited for 3 seconds before she could trust her voice again.

"General Roy Mustang's office."

"Colonel Ednalyn Elric?" a hoarse voice was heard on the other line. Ednalyn shivered as she clutched the phone tightly.

"Yes?" she managed to croak out. The hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand.

"Listen. We've got your boyfriend, Colonel… he just regained consciousness earlier and well… is now being pestered and tortured, to say frankly…" the voice was clearly mocking her and she didn't like the sound of his voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh, but you have… Would you like to hear his voice? I suppose you'll recognize him… Listen, he has something to say to you…"

"_Don't do it, Ednalyn! He's -argh…" Wha-tsh! _Ednalyn heard the sound of a whip connecting to bare skin. She swallowed.

"MUSTANG!" she yelled, causing the others to freeze and halt their breathing.

"Tie him up and beat him 'til he shuts up…" the speaker said. He had intended for it to be unheard but judging from the sudden intake of breath and the 'don't you dare do anything to him or it will be your head asshole!' from the Colonel, she had heard it quite well.

"Well… I can't assure you that, Colonel… we want McLain by twelve hours or your little boyfriend says 'bye-bye'. You're quite lucky, Elric… he's very handsome indeed. I wonder if I can play around with him… a bit…"

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on him or I'll rip your fucking intestines out, you son of a bitch!" Ednalyn yelled. _Don't you dare…_

"Don't worry; we'll keep him alive… but maybe only barely…"

"Fuck you…" Ednalyn growled. She could here the whip coming in contact with skin 3,4,5,6 times… she could feel tears collecting around her eyes. But her eyes were so wide she couldn't get them to blink. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… you have an awfully bad mouth, Colonel…"

"I'm going to tear your head off when I find you, bastard!"

"Do it your way, Colonel. I have already talked too much, Elric… Call you on the next hour and General Mustang has some parting words for you…"

"_NO! LET GO!" _

"Bye!" toot toot toot… the line went dead. Ednalyn held the phone too tightly her hands hurt but she was welcoming the pain… She wanted anything to distract her from breaking down. Not in front of his crew… not in front of her brother. She violently threw the phone back to the base, then threw herself to the couch and then buried her face on her hands.

The office was silent, so silent that they even heard the General's scream. That had not just happened… The General was indeed in danger. They all broke out to cold sweat… they shivered and no one could say a word.

Ednalyn fisted her hands and then swore, "I'm going to kill those morons."

General Roy Mustang was putting on his military jacket when he heard a loud knock on his front door. He carefully placed the short jacket aside and then went to answer it. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt tucked in the blue military trousers, the buttskirt, and the ordinary military boots. His raven hair was still damp and his gloves were still on the drawer. He peeped throw the window and saw 5 casually dressed people outside his doorstep. He opened his door slowly and looked at them curiously.

"What do you want?" Mustang asked politely.

The one at the center reached for his sidearm and Mustang automatically saw the gun. He quickly shut the door and stepped back but before he could do anything else someone grabbed him from behind. An arm went around his neck and started choking him. He felt a solid chest behind him as he lifted his hands to the arm around his neck and pulled to at least allow him to breathe but to no avail. The man behind him was as big Armstrong, he thought, as he watched the arm muscles around his neck.

His front door burst open and the five people entered. The one who he saw who had the gun had blonde hair and was wearing shades. The blonde stood directly in front of him and aimed his gun at him.

"Don't make a fuss, Mustang…" he said smugly.

"What do you want?" Mustang asked as he strained from lack of oxygen and the pressure applied around his throat.

"We want you General…" he said before he grinned wickedly at Mustang.

At this Mustang used the arm around his neck to lift himself slightly and he swung his right leg upwards to kick the gun out of the blonde's hand. As a result the blonde shot the gun and grazed Mustang's left shoulder but it caused the bulky man to loosen his grip and Mustang ducked and ran for at least four meters away from them. He faced them again, his right hand over his wounded shoulder were blood was staining his shirt.

"Damn you, Mustang!"

"Who are you?!"

"Just come with us calmly, bastard! Don't make us hurt you!"

"You just did, moron! Get out of my house!"

"We'll just do this the hard way then…"

Two men who were with the blonde ran and launched forward to Mustang. The red haired man delivered a punch but Roy was able to dodge it but the brunette ducked and swung his right leg beneath Roy to trip him. Mustang fell backwards but a hand gripped his shirt's lapel and he felt a fist connect with the left side of his face. Roy staggered backwards but leant on the nearby wall.

They had knocked down the vase at the center table and tip the couch as well. A Leg came in contact with his abdomen and he slouched forward, clutching his stomach. Blood was trailing down his chin and was dripping on his shirt.

Roy straightened up and ran forward, kicking the red-head in the stomach as well. The man bent forward allowing Mustang to use his back as a ladder to kick the brunette behind him on the face. A single gunshot rang out and Roy held his right leg. The bullet had managed to wound his right thigh.

"Enough, Mustang!" the blonde earlier roared as he aimed the gun at Mustang again. Roy stood up and he swayed slightly.

"What are you planning, creep?!" Roy demanded.

"Oh, just blackmailing your beautiful Colonel Ednalyn Elric to releasing our boss out of jail and you, oh, great Flame Alchemist is the best hostage at the moment…"

"You wouldn't dare…" Roy hissed.

"Oh, but I would… I know you love her very much…" the blonde watched as the General's eyes widened before narrowing.

"You don't know anything, bastard!" Mustang rectified. Just who were these morons anyway? he thought.

"Oh, but I do… and she loves you as well…" the blonde smirked at the way the General's face darkened. It was the look of horror and anxiety fused together. He laughed as he shot the gun numerous times; a line of bullet holes appearing on the wall behind Mustang.

Mustang ran as the blonde shot the gun many times; knocking the center table while doing so.

The white-haired man charged forward with his pocketknife. Mustang evaded the attacks easily until the bulky man held him in place and the white-haired man landed several stabs on his shoulder and arms. He knew they were careful not to kill him… _yet_ or this will become useless.

A fist landed on his face again and Mustang instinctively swung his left leg, feeling it linking with someone's stomach. He fell to the ground utterly. He then felt a razor-sharp pain on his left side. When he lifted his head he saw the brunette piercing the knife unto his skin, but not deeply. He viciously swung his left leg again to hit the brunette on the side of his face sending him toppling to the other side.

The bulky man grabbed him by his upper arms and threw him to the wall viciously. Roy coughed off blood due to impact and landed ungracefully on the floor. He didn't understand why they were doing this… to him in particular… why not some other General? Why him? Why Ednalyn?

The blonde grabbed him by his hair and lifted Roy up. The man was making this harder, he thought. Maybe he ought to teach him a lesson. And maybe he could have some fun as well. He got his penknife and positioned it right in front of Mustang's neck. The sharp tip of the instrument created a cut on his neck. He watched as the blood trailed down Mustang's throat and unto his dress shirt. He felt Mustang shiver and groan when he licked the trail the blood left on his neck.

Roy swatted the penknife away from the blonde's hand with the back of his left arm. That was nasty, he thought. The blonde grabbed both of his wrists and slammed him to the wall; his hands on either side of his face. Roy saw the blonde's eyes gleam and he new the reason why they chose him as a target. Roy shut his eyes as he saw the blonde descend to make them of the same height.

"We could have fun later, General… what do you say?" The blonde whispered huskily on his ear.

Roy stiffened when he heard this. This was not happening… he was probably asleep at his bedroom having a nightmare.

"Are you scared, Mustang?" the blonde asked gruffly as he lowered his head to meet Mustang's bleeding left shoulder. Mustang grunted in reply and the blonde smirked as he tugged at Roy's lapel causing the material to tear a little.

Mustang lowered his head to the right side when he felt the blonde's lips on the junction where his neck met his left shoulder. He felt a tongue and shivered and he swallowed a whimper that threatened to escape. He must do something… anything…

Roy kneed the blonde on his stomach. The blonde instantly let go and Mustang collapsed to the ground. Roy felt someone grab him by the hair and he was lifted. He saw the face of the blonde right in front of his and a punch on his stomach had him bending down. The blonde lifted his head again.

"Give up, Mustang! You're outnumbered!" the blonde yelled.

"Make me, asshole!" Roy yelled back. Roy spat out blood on the blonde's face. The blonde lifted his head a little before he threw Mustang to the wall again.

"You little dog!" the blonde roared as he wiped his face with his sleeve.

Roy erratically stood up, grunting as he did it with difficulty. His hands were bloody and he felt lightheaded due to blood loss. He had to get his gloves, but they were in the bedside drawer… how could he get them? Roy glanced at his bedroom door. It was ajar and he estimated 5 steps to get there. He glanced back to where the brutes stood. They were busy talking so he took this opportunity.

He ran and went in his bedroom; ignoring the pain that shot from his right leg. He opened his drawer and he found his gloves there. But before he could pick them up he was held tightly by his right wrist and was flung violently to the wall opposite his drawer.

He was then picked up by the muscular man by the collar and thrown to his bed. He bounced lightly before the muscular man straddled his hips by his legs and a white handkerchief was positioned over his nose and mouth. He gripped the man's wrists to get him to take them of but he was too weak and the drug they had placed on the cloth was making him sleepy and sluggish.

He struggled beneath the man for a while and then he blacked out.

The muscular man then stood up, peering down at the unconscious alchemist. The muscled man smirked, the man looked so damned weak and pitiful. Roy's right arm was folded beside him and his hand near his neck while his left was laying across his stomach. He turned around and went back to the living room. He shoke his head at how messy it was before stroding to where the five other men were gathered around.

"Are you finished, Rex?" the blonde said after looking up at him. Now that he wasn't wearing the shades Rex could see his brown eyes.

"Yes, boss... he's in the bed..." Rex replied, nodding his head toward towards the bedroom.

"Very good. Now, go tie him up and we'll beat it... those subordinates of his will probably be here in any minute..." the blonde said as he handed Rex some rope. Rex nodded before he went back to the bedroom. He rolled Mustang over his stomach and tied his hands together. Once they were tight and secure he proceeded to tie his legs.

Rex slung Mustang on his shoulder and went out of the room.

"He's good to go, boss..." he informed.

"Good, now let's go..." the blonde said.

Two cars were parked outside and they divided themselves up and drove away.

Riyan: and here it is… sigh… Angst really isn't my thing… I guess I should really stick to fluff… -turns to Merodi- you do the thanking… I'll just sulk in the corner of the room… -averts to the opposite direction and walks off-

Merodi: -blink blink- very sorry about that… I made her torture Mustang and she really loves him… this was her first time to write angst… and my first time to plan one as well…

Riyan: MUSTANG!! -cries-

Merodi: -sweatdrop- please review… I'm sure it would make her… us… happy…

Riyan: -pops right beside Merodi- Please review… and I'm very sorry for the many curse words… they go sooo well with the situation! Mustang has two eyes and Hughes is still alive! I love Hughes! He's what I call an ideal father! And oh! Merodi wrote the first paragraph by the way!

Merodi: should you really announce that? It's not very much…

Riyan: -nods rapidly- of course! You've improved! -Pops confetti-

Merodi: should you do that while Mustang's in danger?

Riyan: -freezes- NOOOOOO!! -Goes back to the corner of the room and sulks again-

Merodi: -sigh- Thank you for reading… and if we have problems or any mistakes with… this… please tell us nicely… we'll really appreciate it!

Riyan: -mumbles- how did I write this? How? Did I even write this? Torture? Angst? Me?

Merodi: I'll be going now… still have to talk to her… Ja! Please leave reviews! -Runs off with 5-meter long wrench- RIYAN!! STOP SULKING OR I'LL MAIM YOU FOR GOOD!!

Riyan: BWAH! Kari-chan! Tasukete!!

TOOOOOOOOOT!!


	2. Measures and Procedures

Tormented Flame

**Tormented Flame**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. They all belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Authors: haganenocutie94 (writer) and freakywinrylova141 (plotter)**

**Warning: Slight OOC! Consider yourself warned! **

**Chapter Two: Measures and Procedures **

General Roy Mustang slowly opened his eyes and began studying his surroundings scrupulously. There were wooden crates stacked around the steel room, almost blocking the only window he could find. There was a steel door opposite him from where he laid on his right side and he began wondering if that one led to the nearest exist or to his doom. He saw a wooden table and a phone positioned on its surface.

Roy tried to sit up from where he laid on the cold concrete between wooden crates.

Keyword. Tried.

He grunted as he felt a razor-sharp pain zap around his left side. He was tied up and he could barely move. They had fastened a handkerchief over his mouth to keep him from making unnecessary clamor that may possibly give away his current position before locking him in here.

He closed his eyes and smacked his forehead on the hard concrete and grunted. He was an idiot for allowing the morons to get him. He wondered if he could ever get out of this alive. He opened his eyes and he narrowed them. No. He was going to escape. He was going to escape for the people he would be leaving behind. He had a position to claim as his and not even a kidnap can stop him.

He breathed out a sigh from his nose. How was he going to escape? He couldn't even get up or even move his hands.

The door opened and he glared at the blonde who had tried to molest him as he came striding in.

"I can see you're awake. Very good now."

Roy tried his best to glare at him from where he was. The blonde chuckled and he squatted down in front of Roy. He pushed him over callously to have the alchemist lying on his back. He heard a grunt from the man and he saw Roy's left side leach out with more blood.

"Aww, did I hurt you?" he drawled. He seized Roy's collar and tore the shirt open to prod at the wound. It wasn't very deep but it was bleeding pretty badly.

"It's okay you're going to live." He muttered but then was quick to add, "Maybe."

Roy glared at him like he could somehow make him spontaneously combust or something. He hated the man more than paperwork. He wanted to kick that smug look on his face and beat him to a bloody pulp. Now, if he could just get him to remove what hindered him from doing so.

The blonde leaned over him, his hands on either side of Roy's head. Roy's heart began beating faster as the blonde lowered his head 'til their noses almost touched.

"Hmm… you look adorable terrified, General… But don't worry, I won't hurt you… yet…" the blonde said as he closed the gap between them and ripped the handkerchief over Roy's mouth with his own mouth.

"Get away from me, you asshole!" Roy growled.

"Don't I get a thank you?" the blonde said as he got up and the door opened as the other men came in.

"You know what to do…" the blonde muttered to the five other men. The five men nodded and Reddy, the name Roy gave the one with red hair, sauntered towards him with a sadistic smile that made Roy shoot him a death glare. The man was around his late thirties. Well, all of them looked like thirty except for the dark-haired lad that almost looked frightened. He looked like he was still around his early twenties as he tried but failed to pull on a blank face.

Whitey, Roy branded the fellow with white hair, lifted him up by gripping his shirt's lapel tightly to haul him up plus he slammed him to the solid wall behind him. A punch landed on the left side of Roy's face and he toppled to the other side. His right shoulder protested as he made contact with the ground.

They had untied the rope before Reddy lifted his right combat boot and had kicked Mustang right on his stomach, consequential to a few cracked ribs and the wound to surge out some more blood. Another kick had landed on the same spot when he bawled as his cracked ribs finally shattered. He hissed as the pain made it hard to breathe and he heard a low dark chuckle coming from the blonde. The brunette was guarding the door while the black-haired and the muscled man stood by at the corner.

"Think I'd call your Colonel, General… Let her know you're… hurting." The blonde stated as he sauntered to the wooden table with the phone above it.

"Don't you dare asshole!" the General snarled as he tried to breathe.

The blonde did not heed him as he picked up the phone and unhurriedly dialed a certain number.

Roy waited. Ednalyn would know, he thought as he tried to sit up. Reddy grabbed his left arm and lugged him into a kneeling position and both men held death grips on his shoulders. He hoped he could get her to repudiate and give her a hint that he'd somehow escape from these morons.

"Colonel Ednalyn Elric?"

Roy froze. No. Ednalyn had actually picked up? Wasn't she supposed to be at Research? What was she doing at the office? Roy thrashed about one more to make them slacken off their tough hold on his shoulders but was rewarded with a knee to his stomach courtesy of Whitey. Roy drooped forward, his forehead smacking on the concrete flooring again. The wound on his side was welling up another batch of blood and his ribs protested; his vision threatening to double. Reddy and Whitey simultaneously grabbed his arms and hauled him upright again.

"Listen. We've got your boyfriend, Colonel… he just regained consciousness earlier and well… is now being pestered and tortured, to say frankly…" the blonde said on the phone. Roy cringed inside. How was Ednalyn going to take it? Surely she'd deny that she had a boyfriend, not that she did but still-

"Oh, but you have… Would you like to hear his voice? I suppose you'll recognize him… Listen, he has something to say to you…" the blonde shot him a look that clearly challenged him. Roy thrashed and had managed to punch Whitey on his leg given that they had untied the rope earlier.

"Don't do it, Ednalyn! He's -argh…" Roy bellowed as loud as he could to get her to hear him but then a lash connected sharply on his back and Roy arched before he slumped forward again as the pain began to start. He was sure that blow had somehow torn his shirt open and now the long thin gash was trickling blood.

"Tie him up and beat him 'til he shuts up…" the blonde said as he covered the mouthpiece with his hand and he turned to them. Clearly upset that they had untied the rope around his wrists. Mustang heard Ednalyn's voice through the phone as tiny squeaks but somehow he had caught the words 'don't you dare' and 'asshole'.

"Well… I can't assure you that, Colonel… we want McLain by twelve hours or your little boyfriend says 'bye-bye'. You're quite lucky, Elric… he's very handsome indeed. I wonder if I can play around with him… a bit…" was the blonde's reply and Roy paled at having to hear this. He struggled as they began tying his hands together again. Whitey kneed him again and he slumped forward; coughing out some blood.

"Don't worry; we'll keep him alive… but maybe only barely…" the blonde said again and Roy growled at him. The lash appeared again and it began striking his back repetitively while Reddy held him in place. Roy stifled his groans as the lash slowly made his back as its chalkboard.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… you have an awfully bad mouth, Colonel…" he heard the blonde reply again and he could only imagine what Ednalyn had said to him this time. He felt himself being shoved roughly to the wall and Reddy loomed in front of him.

"Do it your way, Colonel. I have already talked too much, Elric… Call you on the next hour and General Mustang has some parting words for you…" the blonde threw a malicious glance at him with an arched eyebrow. Then, Reddy held an injection already filled with a certain drug of which he did not know nor did he want to. His eyes widened as he knew what they'd do with it as the liquid spilled out from the needle.

"**NO! LET GO!"**Roy shrieked as Reddy lowered the injection to his arm and plunged it down. He shook as the drug spread through his bloodstream. Reddy pulled the needle out as Roy slumped to the ground, fighting of the urge to slip to unconsciousness.

"Bye!" was last word he had heard before his eyelids shut and he was sent to oblivion.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Colonel Ednalyn Elric leafed through every page of the list Hughes had handed her of the people admitted to prison the past three years ago. She wanted to know just who this McLain was before she got down to business.

She sent Fuery and Breda back at his place to gather enough relevant information on what had happened. They had so far questioned Roy's neighbors and they all claimed to hear several gunshots and indistinct yelling at the General's house around seven to eight. They had not been brave enough to come to his aid given that they were senior citizens and females. They have just seen two black cars drive down to the east, outskirts of Central.

Brigadier-General Maes Hughes was busy yelling at someone at the phone. Apparently, the guard at Mustang's subdivision had not remembered two black cars exiting the grounds simultaneously. He claimed that there were indeed two black cars that had entered the subdivision and when he tried to stop them to inquire where they were headed they plainly said that they were attending a party. They were casually dressed so he had no doubts of leaving them be.

"Did you get the car's plate number?" Hughes asked frantically and paused. The answer seemed to disgruntle him for he chewed the pitiable guard off and slammed the phone down.

"Insignificant little…"

"Hughes!" Ednalyn cut him out before he could finish what he was going to say. He turned to Ednalyn with a dark frown clearly broadcasting his irritation.

"Forgive me, Ed…"

"It's okay… Well?" Ednalyn questioned as she continued leafing through the catalog.

"Apparently the idiot did not remember the plate number. He thought it was unnecessary."

"We can't blame him though… Who ever knew this was going to happen?" Ednalyn said as she paused in mid- flip of a page.

Fuery and Breda soon came in and sat down at the couch. Their faces were still alarmingly pale and their hands still trembled from shock.

"What have you gathered, gentlemen?" Riza inquired as she entered the room again. Her voice might have been the same but her forehead was creased and the tensions of her body were giveaways that she was extremely distressed.

"It appears that when gunshots were heard, his neighbors had attempted to call the authorities… but all their phones were cut and dead." Fuery stated and Breda merely nodded his affirmation.

Ednalyn narrowed her eyes in a query manner. "But didn't Riza ring Roy earlier this morning?"

"I did." Riza affirmed.

"But…" Fuery said warily.

"What time had you made that call, Major?" Hughes questioned as he sat near them.

"It was around nine to ten…" Hawkeye answered.

"The commotion had started at around seven or eight… Maybe they had cut off all lines except Mustang's…" Ednalyn said.

"That's apt…" Hughes remarked. It was now currently 11: 55 in the morning and the second call was about to come in a matter of five minutes and they haven't got any real leads yet.

The door opened and Falman and Havoc entered. Falman grabbed a chair and slumped down heavily on it. Havoc sat beside Fuery.

"I already got Schieska digging up some files about this McLain," Falman stated but then murmured in a rather low voice, "and I had managed not to alarm her" when he saw Riza's questioning eyes.

"Havoc?" Ednalyn inquired.

"I had managed to secure 5 cars before coming here, Ed…" he replied.

"Good. We must be ready." Just after Ednalyn had spoken…

The phone rang.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

The brawny blonde had managed to get his some of his men to guard the warehouse before Reddy, Whitey and he guarded their much weary hostage. He was already asleep for more than 30 minutes and the next call was already nearing its schedule. He grinned. Now, he could get his fun.

He stalked towards where Roy's body laid on a pool of crimson blood at the corner. They retied the handkerchief over his mouth now and by some means his shirt was gone. He was only wearing his trousers and buttskirt which were soaked with blood and his standard-issued military boots.

He hunkered down in front of the immobile body and he took hold of his pocketknife. Mustang was laying on his slash-wounded back and his hands were tied now at his front. The blonde prodded at his wounded left shoulder. The bullet had only managed to graze his skin, the blonde thought as he lowered the knife to Roy's shoulder wound.

Roy felt a piercing pain on his left shoulder where the bullet from earlier had scratched. He opened his eyes and found the blonde hovering over him. He writhed when the pain began doubling when the knife dug its way to the bone. Roy's scream was stifled due to the handkerchief over his mouth.

The blonde had drawn back the knife before he watched as blood began dribbling out and pooling on the ground. Roy panted as he willed the pain to go away.

Roy flinched when the blonde suddenly lowered his head to his face. He grinned at Roy's frightened expression and he moved his head sideward, going for Mustang's vulnerable white neck. The blonde started nipping and licking as Roy squirmed beneath the blonde.

"You taste good, General… I wouldn't really mind keeping you…" the blonde stated as he continued his assault on Roy's neck.

"Whoops, almost forgot…" the blonde said, "I do need to call your girlfriend… Keep her updated, ya know?" the blonde declared as he stood up and he grimaced from the loss of contact. Roy panted as the pain on his left shoulder began to subside. The blonde yanked the handkerchief off of Roy's mouth and stood up.

The blonde picked the phone up and began dialing.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Colonel Ednalyn Elric jumped when the phone rang and everyone fell silent as she got up to answer the phone. She felt a lump in her throat as she picked the receiver up and she managed to croak out a rough "Hello?"

"Hmm… you don't sound too good, Colonel? Lovesick much?" the blonde mocked.

"Shut up, moron… I'll find you yet!" Ednalyn growled out but was rewarded with a raspy chuckle.

"Oh, you will find me, Colonel… Maybe even with McLain laughing by my side and your boyfriend bleeding to death on the ground if you do not follow my instructions." The blonde said as he threw a haughty glance at Mustang who was glaring daggers at him from the floor.

"I won't let you, bastard! Do **not** dare hurt him or I'll…" Ednalyn trailed off, tears beginning to well up on her eyes.

"Or you'll what, Colonel? Torture me like what I _have_ done to him?"

"You!" Ednalyn's voice was filled with pure hatred and rage that it even made Riza flinch. The rest of the people in the room shivered as they heard the detestation of her voice.

"Oh yes… me Colonel…" The blonde tossed his head toward Mustang as Reddy and Whitey came in. They nodded and went straight to Mustang who glared at them.

"Leave him alone you asshole!" Ednalyn roared at the receiver.

"Aww… but I am having so much fun, Colonel… and do you want to know why?" the blonde asked sweetly as Reddy and Whitey dragged Mustang toward him, struggling to break free. He let out a low dark chuckle and then said,

"Silence means 'Yes'…"

The blonde said and then he stabbed Roy's right side, directly opposite to the wound on his left side. Roy screamed but then gritted his teeth, grunts and small whimpers were the only sounds he allowed to escape his mouth. He knew that if he screamed he'd hurt Ednalyn and pressure her more.

"_Mustang!" _Roy opened his eyes. He had heard Ednalyn's voice quite well before they dropped him into a bleeding heap on the ground.

The office fell silent as they heard Ednalyn yell. To those who did not know her that well would have thought that she was only anxious for her superior officer's well-being but to those around her right now knew the vast extent of how Ednalyn cared for Roy Mustang. Her voice was on the verge of breaking down and crying, they knew that… they saw that… and they began to get angry. Why have they done this to them? They were only starting to form an understanding between them and now they were being put to the test.

"We want McLain, Elric… Do not forget that… I'll be telling you where I'd like to see him but first…" he picked Roy up by pulling on his right arm and then letting him lean on the table for support. He set the phone beside Roy's ear and then said, "Talk."

Roy grunted as his upper body parts protested. But then he was able to squeak out in a very worn-out and small voice, "Ednalyn?"

"R- Roy?" Ednalyn inquired. She had finally heard him properly. She did not want to hear him screaming, grunting or even whimpering. She clutched the receiver tightly… almost as if she will lose him if she held on insecurely.

"Ednalyn… please don't do it… I'm begging you… please…" his voice reminded her of a child, begging, pleading that his parents don't do anything drastic. His voice was small and almost wretched. She heard him grunt in pain and released an indignant breathe. He was hurting… he was hurting and she was here… shaking and crying… she knew that… Tears rolled down her cheeks from time to time.

"No… Roy… I'm going to save you…" she said, her fists clenching, "Don't you dare die on me or I'll be clapping myself crazy and I'll be dragging your ass back here to kill you again!"

Roy smiled despite himself. Typical Ednalyn, he thought as the blonde pulled the phone back to his ear and laughed loudly.

"Hah!" the blonde scorned, "Save him?! Are you daft, Elric?! He's bleeding to death… dying… dying to get out of here… but he won't if you contravene my rules! So don't do anything that'll upset me coz you know who I'll be punishing…" he grinned, "… or do I have to remind you?"

Ednalyn cringed and she went cold. Yes, she thought, they'll hurt Mustang if ever she made a mistake. And even now that she still had not managed to make one, Mustang was still hurting… moaning in pain… how much more would it be if she – if ever—committed a grave mistake? What will they do to Mustang?"

The blonde scoffed, "Silence means Yes, Colonel…" he reminded her and she bawled out an earsplitting, **"NO!"**

The blonde chuckled darkly as he pushed Mustang from the table. Roy fell in the arms of Reddy and hissed as his ribs protested. He found it hard to breathe again and he groaned.

"You've eleven hours more, Elric!" the blonde bellowed, "Take your sweet time listening to your beloved slowly die!" the blonde laughed maliciously.

"You… you shut up, asshole! I'll skin you alive!" Ednalyn shrieked as tears freely leaked from her eyes.

"Sister…" Al said worriedly as he stood up from where he sat. He placed his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Try, Elric, try…" he said before he hung up. Ednalyn threw the phone back to its base and shook. Al stood in front of her and saw how distressed she was.

"Alphonse, he's hurting… Roy's hurting…" Ednalyn squeaked. Alphonse pulled her into his arms and hugged her as she cried. The office smiled notwithstanding the situation they were entangled at. Ednalyn was learning how to express herself, letting the people around her help. For the past years she had looked for a cure… a cure to restore their original bodies while carrying the guilt around her by herself before she started revealing herself to the others. But it was the General who saw the real Ednalyn Elric beneath the façade she constantly wore.

Ednalyn had pulled away when she smiled at Al sadly. "Thanks, Al…" she said, her face blotchy from all the crying.

"No prob, sis…" Al replied. His sister walked around him to face the others with an unwavering look.

"We're getting Roy back…" Ednalyn narrowed her eyes, "I swear."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Hours past and the phone calls did not essentially follow a set pattern. They called within an interval of two hours once and then by an hour. And now they were expecting the seventh call at five this afternoon and they had five hours left before their dreaded deadline. 10 o'clock pm.

Everyone ran around at this moment but they fought to stay calm. It was not the time to go and panic but they sure wanted to. The phone calls weren't very good for Ednalyn at all. There was one call that had threatened to shut down half of her mind when Roy had uttered the words, _"Stop it, please…"_ in a helpless manner that it had almost broken Ed's heart. She was in no doubt that Roy had not known she was listening given that he stifled his screams into grunts and pants every time they called.

Fuery, Breda and Havoc had scouted all of Central to look for any signs of where Roy might have been held captive. But their efforts were futile for they did not even spot his shadow.

The phone rang and Ednalyn grudgingly picked it up and scowled at it.

"Hello, Colonel… McLain ready yet?" the blonde asked sweetly.

"No McLain's ready for an asshole like you, moron!" Ednalyn yelled.

"Really? Well, that's okay… at least I get to spend a lot more time with your beloved…" the blond chuckled, " You'd enjoy him, Colonel… he does taste good…"

At this, Ednalyn's heart leapt up to her throat, "No…" Ednalyn gasped. Her blood turned cold… He had just…? No… no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! They… he did not just… molest Roy! No… she clenched her fists tight as tears began spilling from her eyes again. For the first time she sobbed. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle it. She will not allow the blonde to play around with Roy or her like this. Then her breathing stopped as she remembered what Roy had gasped out at the last last last phone call…

"_Stop it, please…"_

Hughes stood up as Ednalyn turned alarmingly pale. Her eyes had widened before the tears had began rolling down her pale face again. He quietly approached her but then he flinched when suddenly her eyes narrowed and her face darkened. She then roared –

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU ASSHOLE! GO ROT IN HELL, BASTARD! MOTHER FO…"

"EDNALYN!" her tirade ended as she heard his voice on the other line. She sobbed. Roy… it was Roy…

"Ednalyn… calm down…" Roy's voice was soft and small.

"Roy? Oh my god… Roy, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry…" Ednalyn whispered as she allowed the tears to roll down her face.

"Shh... Hush… It's okay, little one… it's okay…" Ednalyn smiled. She had not minded what Roy called her.

"Roy… I… I'll find you… I swear…" she said.

"Okay…" his voice was now hoarse but still tiny.

"Just…Just don't die on me, okay?" she said but then she was rewarded with a surprised gasped from Roy and the clattering of the phone from the other end.

"Roy? ROY!" Ednalyn yelled frantically.

"_No… stop it! Stop it! Dammit, let go of me you asshole!" _was heard from Roy's end.

Ednalyn clenched her fists again, tears on her cheeks. "Asshole!" she yelled as loudly as she could. Ednalyn heard Roy scream and then the shifting of the phone.

"Yes, Colonel?" it was the blonde.

"Don't touch him, you beast!" she roared.

"Oh, no, no, no… I'm not doing anything with him, Colonel… I'm just… playing around… with him…" the blonde chuckled.

"You son of a…" Ednalyn started but was then cut off by the blonde.

"Oh, Colonel… I think he has something to say to you…" he stated. The phone shifted as it was settled on Roy's ear.

"Ednalyn… listen…" Roy had said before he inhaled sharply, "Do not ever forget this…"

"Yes, Roy?" Ednalyn asked sweetly but then her eyes widened at the two weak words Roy had uttered,

"_**Mahal kita…" **_

**O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:**

Authoresses' note:

Heeheehee… -evil grin and eyes gleam-

Hello, our dear readers! Well, this is Riyan (haganenocutie94)… at your service!

Whew… well this chapter wrote itself actually. I totally got carried away… And blame Merodi (freakywinrylova141) for the last chapter's scene dividers or the lack there of (thank you demonsadist for pointing this out.). She forgot to place them for the reason that she got overly excited to post this… She's currently sulking at the moment so she left me here to thank you all for reviewing and reading this… Smiles… hmm… I think I'm getting the hang of pestering Roy… he's so adorable!

WE had fun writing and plotting this… The blonde's our friend and we keep on paying him for his wonderful ideas of torturing Roy… -snicker-

And to those who have been watching out for Cherry Blossoms… we profoundly apologize for the long long update… Merodi's having a bit of trouble with the plot and I'm just waiting for her to notify me so I can start typing… school has started and we're having difficulties finding time to sort the plot out so… just wait a little bit longer dear readers!

Merodi: -shrieks with a waterfall of tears from a corner of the room- I am truly very sorry!!

Well, please leave a review! Happy writers update sooner! Now press that little button there below and leave us a review! –Chuckles-

And this is a very evil cliffy… we know… we're evil as well… -insert evil laugh-

We hope to see you soon! Bye!


	3. Salvaged Flame

**Tormented Flame**

**Disclaimer: WE do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. They all belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Authors: haganenocutie94 (writer) and freakywinrylova141 (plotter)**

**Warning: Slight OOC! Consider yourself warned! **

**Chapter Three: Salvaged Flame**

"_Mahal kita…" _

Ednalyn's golden orbs shot wide open at what Roy had confessed. Her heart had stopped beating, her mind had ceased screaming and her breathing had halted as the words continued to echo in her ears.

A faint smile tugged at her lips and more tears streamed from her eyes as she thought of an answer. An answer to the confession she had wanted to hear for God knows how long now.

'_I love you…' _

It had meant and everything around her had stopped its pace, almost as if time had marked itself there.

'_Mahal kita… Mahal kita… I love you… I love you…'_ those words kept replaying on her mind.

But finally she opened her mouth, "M-ma…" she stuttered, "Mahal din kita… Mahal na mahal…" she sobbed after the words had left her mouth.

Roy smiled as he heard the words but then chuckled as he heard the sob.

'_I love you too… very much…'_ was her reply.

"My, aren't we articulate?" Roy said but then winced at the wound on his left side. It had gotten worse and it showed more than a few signs of infection of which he had frowned upon. He needed to be treated quickly or he could just say goodbye to his dreams. He had acquired other injuries and wounds before the seventh call and namely a deep abrasion above his left eye, another pair of broken ribs, deep cuts and bruises on his wrists, lacerations on his legs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm and his bullet wound on his right leg had opened and the blood continued spilling until now.

Hughes stood up abruptly as he heard what Ednalyn had said. 'Mahal din kita… Mahal na mahal…' … He knew what those words meant… and he smiled. Wow, Roy had a deplorable timing indeed.

"Roy… Just you wait… I'm getting you back…" she said but then the phone shifted from Roy's end and the blonde spoke up.

"Better have McLain ready, Colonel…"

"No!" Ednalyn rebuffed profoundly. She would do what Roy had asked of her. She was very happy. Roy loved her and the blonde was ruining the whole moment. She would somehow get him for this. She would make sure of that.

"Well, then…" the blonde's voice took a sadistic and sneering edge that it made Ednalyn turn cold, "you can listen to your boyfriend scream…"

The blonde plunged the knife on Roy's left shoulder, slowly carving his way down to Roy's heart. But Roy refused to scream even if the pain was thrice as excruciating as the others. The knife whittled itself on Roy's pallid skin, blood emerging from the very deep cut.

"Scream, General… I know it hurts…" the blonde whispered but both Ed and Roy heard it and Ednalyn screamed protests hysterically but then came to an abrupt stop when she heard Roy's earsplitting, heart breaking scream. All blood left Ed's face as Roy continued screaming and the blond chortled sadistically. He pulled the knife out to avoid cutting any important arteries but then the wound was very deep and blood spilled unceasingly around Roy as he panted and grunted.

"Listen, Elric…It is going to be McLain or I'll personally deliver your boyfriend's head on a silver platter. Your choice…"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole…" Ednalyn growled out as anger subjugated whatever emotions were left of her aside from hatred and fury. She hissed through gritted teeth as the blonde chuckled.

"Okay, Colonel." He then hanged up.

Ednalyn once again threw the phone back to its base. She turned to the group with resolute but distraught eyes, tears flinging about as she yelled furiously, "I want to find Roy right now and if I am required to scout all of Central then scout all of Central I shall! I just want to see him alive! Am I understood?!"

A deafening silence slowly enveloped them and the stillness grew strained that Riza had to fire her gun to make them react.

"Well then, what are you waiting for gentlemen…? You know what the _General's woman_ said… Get-Back-to-Work!" Hughes bellowed, the last statement being punctuated with hyphens.

Everyone froze. General's woman? They all turned to Ednalyn who turned into a lovely shade of red despite herself and the circumstances currently at hand.

"So, it's official, huh?" Havoc drawled. Ednalyn scowled but then said, "If you don't get moving it won't be…"

Clearly getting her point, everyone made a mad dash for the door to continue on the search. Ednalyn sat down and stared at the deluded catalog. They didn't have so many leads yet and it was roughly five hours before 10 pm.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

General Roy Mustang stirred and opened his eyes but then closed the left eye shut given that the blood had stung his eye. The deep cut on his forehead was unbearable and the wound on his shoulder down to his heart was tremendously excruciating. He was dizzy due to blood loss and he ached all over. He remembered the seventh call and smiled sadly.

This was far from what he had planned of how he wanted to confess to Ednalyn. He had intended to just pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless and then say, "I love you" not "Mahal kita…" This was the language he had taught her if ever they needed to communicate properly without letting whoever's with them know what they were planning to do. He had not expected that he would be using it this way.

"Damn that Colonel!" came the blonde's booming voice.

Roy faked his sleep and listened carefully.

"How can she be so stubborn?! I thought she loved him!" the blonde roared and Roy opened his eyes slightly to see who he was talking to. The others were gathered around him now and they had their brows knitted together.

"She does love him, Howard… You just have to threaten her more. Do something that would shake her up or something." Reddy said he cleaned his knife. Ah, so the blonde's name was Howard… not that it meant so much to Roy but hell it would mean so much to Ednalyn. Roy imagined Ednalyn carving the name on a black stone and cursing it and then breaking it into little pieces. He smiled. Ednalyn was… is scary if… when… aggravated.

"I will have called her by the time this moron screams." Howard said as he tossed his head to Roy.

"Do you want me to hold the phone while you do… it?" Reddy asked and the blonde's cheeks went red.

"You pervert! I wouldn't do such a thing! I enjoy seeing him in pain… just that…" Howard said.

"Whatever you say…" Reddy shrugged his shoulders as he arched a brow.

The blonde turned to look at Roy who had shut his eyes completely closed. He heard steps coming his way and he trembled.

"Wake up, General…" the blond cooed. Roy felt a piercing pain in his right thigh. His eyes shot wide open and he looked down to see the knife slicing his flesh. He writhed and writhed. His arm shooting a razor-sharp pain that traveled in a jagged line to his chest. He had to get out of here. He had to… somehow… He thrashed and the others approached to hold him in place. His wounds protested as he squirmed. The congealing blood was messed up and the metallic stench made Roy's nose turn up.

"Hold still, will you General!" the brunette yelled. But Roy kept on thrashing. He saw Whitey remove the silver necklace around his neck, sliding it around Roy's neck instead and then choking him with it. Roy's breathing hitched but he thrashed about more. His wounds were raw and the blood around him that had coagulated was now spreading out into different directions and almost like forming an abstract painting of red… _red…red…red…_

_Red everywhere…_ Roy shook.

_God, help him…_ He prayed… he wanted to kick himself…

_God? _

He didn't believe in Him… He was an atheist… But why was he praying to him now?

With what Roy had started up they did not see the dark-haired boy exit the room and he drove the car back to the city.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"Colonel!" Jean Havoc burst through the office door, Ednalyn and Hughes stood up abruptly. They had called the police station at the east to notify if they saw two black vehicles pass by with opaque windows. They figured if they had Mustang in tow their windows would be thick enough to keep whatever's happening inside, inside.

"What's the matter, Jean?" Hughes inquired sensing that Ednalyn could not find her tongue yet.

"We've got a young lad claiming he knows where the General is…" Havoc said as Riza came in.

"A young lad, Captain?" Riza inquired but before Jean could answer the aforementioned lad came barreling through the doorway. Eyes distressed and face pale. A Xingese they decided as they noted the eye shape and complexion color.

"You've got to hurry, Colonel!" the boy said and they hinted the accent. "General Mustang's going to die if you don't come quick!"

"How can I trust you?" Ednalyn inquired as she stepped forward, her eyes glassy.

"I'm Rin Lan. And I am one of the men who had ambushed the General but please you've got to…" Rin did not get to finish what he was going to say for the Colonel lunged forward and pressed him against the wall, a sharp automail blade right next to his neck. He met the irate gaze of the golden-eyed female and understood why the General loved her.

He and the General had planned this well. He had approached the General with a cool wet towel to clean his face and he had offered to help him escape. The general had agreed to buy him sometime to make his escape to go to headquarters. Rin had taken the car and the fastest route to get there quickly. He had the General's trust and he narrowed his eyes at the Colonel.

"_Alam__ko__ na __hindi__ako__mapagkakatiwalaan__pero__hindi__ito__ and __oras__para__magcha__-a at __magkwentuhan__. __Nandito__ako__para__ipaalam__sa__inyo__ na __isa akong kaibigan__. __Pumunta__ako dito __na __alam __ang __mga kahihinatnan__ng aking mga __kilos at __alam ko__ na __puwede__akong__mamatay__… Kung __kaya't pakinggan nyo muna ako__…"_ Rin said and Ednalyn stepped away from him in shock. He knew how to speak in the language Roy had taught her and he seemed very fluent in it that she hardly understood what he had said. Even Hughes had gaped at him in shock.

'_I know that I cannot be trusted but this isn't the time to drink some tea and chit-chat. I am here to inform you that right now I am a friend. I marched up here knowing the consequences of my actions and I know very well that I might get killed… That is why I want you to hear me out…" _was what he said.

Riza stared blankly at him. He had ranted, she knew that even if she had not understood a single word he said but at least Ednalyn had not ripped him into shreds yet.

"Alright… talk…" Ednalyn finally said.

Rin puffed a heavy breathe before opening his mouth. "I assure you I had not taken part in hurting the General. I had only guarded the warehouse he was held captive at and we had organized a plan to make you come there. He distracted them and I made my escape. Please, let me finish this on the way there… I want the General rescued as soon as possible…" he pleaded.

"First… tell me what made you take his… our side…" Ednalyn questioned, still making sure this wasn't some sort of trap.

"He… he helped my family once… There back at Xing. He had supported us and had offered my mother a job as a gardener in his mother's vegetable patch and my father to help in distilling the whiskey the Mustang's manufactured there. Their whiskey was the best in town and they deserved a wider market but they said they didn't need it.

"The general said that he only trusted the still to my father and that is why my father had the liberty to opt the people who will help him in transporting and distilling the whiskey there. I often helped around when I was younger. He gave my parents a very handsome amount that my father said that a day's earning at Mustang's was a two years worth at where my father previously worked. It helped us get by and pay the medical needs my little brother had. That is why I admire the General so much. He does not warrant any of this anguish." Rin explained hurriedly. He was even shocked that the General had not even remembered him and was quite amused as well. The General did admit that he had offered someone a job at his whiskey still but he did not know that it had meant so much.

"Please, Colonel… We've got to hurry! The General's frail now… very very fragile…" he pleaded. Ednalyn turned around and started barking out orders.

"Havoc, go prepare the cars!" She said as she cleared her table. "Riza, get the others and Hughes…" she said as she faced him. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Ednalyn… you are not at fault here…" Hughes said and then added, "But you will be if you don't get moving…" he grinned at her.

"Very well…" she turned to Rin, "Lead us the way…"

"Yes, sir!" Rin smiled. Finally, the General was going to be out of harm's way.

The phone rang just in time as the others entered the doorway pleased but then wary. They had heard the phone ring and Ednalyn turned to face Rin. Rin cast an apologizing look and she countered with a reproached expression. He did not need to feel sorry. It wasn't his fault.

Ednalyn strode to the phone with a sour look and she picked it up.

"McLain ready to go, Ma'am?" Ednalyn's eyes widened. It wasn't the voice she had always heard over the phone it was someone else.

"Who are you?" Ednalyn questioned as Rin stepped up by her side, confused and troubled.

"Oh… your phone pal can not come to the phone at the moment. He's… having his fun right now…"

Ednalyn's blood left her face again and her eyes widened. "You fucking assholes! Leave Roy alone!"

Rin gasped. No, they did not… no… no…

There was a laugh. "We want McLain…"

"I am so putting a curse on all of you…" Ednalyn hissed.

"_Get off me, you asshole!" _was heard in the background of the phone, almost indistinct.

"ROY!" Ednalyn shrieked.

"McLain, Colonel… Call ya later!" the line went dead. Ednalyn threw the receiver back and she turned to Rin, her eyes teary.

"Let's go, Rin."

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

General Roy Mustang groaned through the handkerchief that was over his mouth. He felt awful and dirty. He wanted to deck that blonde in the face and beat him senseless. His remaining blood boiled inside him as he watched the asshole yak with the large man.

He wished that Rin and the others hurried more. His body ached all over. He felt as if his injuries would soon kill him. _He hoped it did. He was tired… so fucking tired… He was cold… he was toyed… he was ruined and soiled… he was… dying…_

The necklace that they had used to choke him lay on the floor. It was like a silver chain… a blood-smeared silver chain…

"Ooh… my, my, my… Our little lover boy's awake…" Howard drawled as he crouched down in front of Roy.

"Here are the cigars, let's smoke up." Whitey said as he approached Howard with a box of cigars.

Howard grinned as he accepted the cigar handed to him. He lit it and then inhaled some. Roy glared at him as he puffed the smoke at his face. He was finding breathing a chore already and it was difficult enough without the asshole making it worse. He coughed as the smoke filled his lungs.

Howard pressed the still lighted cigar on Roy's pallid back since Roy was laying on his side, his arms spread out before him. They did not bother tying them anymore, the right arm was already broken and his left shoulder had been dislocated. Roy arched as the cigar burned his flesh. His ribs protested and the shoulder-to-heart-injury he had gushed more blood. He whimpered as he forced himself into a ball. He curled as he brought his legs up but was too fatigued to do so.

All his wounds were throbbing and excruciating. He heard the blonde's laughter resonate around the room. Laughter… ruthless laughter reverberated around the closed area. Roy shivered as he closed his eyes shut… _No… no… shut up! Shut the fuck up! _Roy chanted helplessly on his mind.

When Roy reopened his eyes, they began to turn dull… if he weren't breathing and trembling, they would have thought him dead… His gaze entirely turned blank and lifeless as he stared at the silver necklace resting beside him. It laid there immobile and inert like him, half naked and bleeding to death. He couldn't feel his legs… no… not anymore…

The blonde turned to him but came to an abrupt stop as he stared at the General's lifeless and hair-raising empty eyes. A chill ran down his spine as the eyes bore into his brown ones. He smirked. As if he was going to be haunted by this. He inwardly chided himself.

"Tie his hands back again…" the blonde said and Whitey did it immediately.

"And go guard outside. All of you…"

Whitey, the bulky man, the brunette and Reddy obeyed and they went out the door.

The blonde kicked Roy's stomach and Roy winced, a red colored flower-like stain bloomed on the handkerchief over Roy's mouth.

"Hah! Don't expect to come out of this alive, General! We'll finish you off when he get McLain back!" the blonde bellowed but then froze as he realized something.

"Where's Rin?" he thought aloud and was asking to no one in particular. His eyes darkened. _Where the bloody hell was that brat?!_

He recalled when he last saw him and then he settled upon the idea that the boy couldn't take what he was seeing and had ran off to arrange his thoughts. The blond nodded. Well, that was likely.

"_You are surrounded! Come out with your hands high up in the air, Howard Walthall!" _

Howard froze. "No…" he rasped as he felt stomach sink in sheer displeasure. _He was caught dead…_

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

If Colonel Ednalyn Elric was furious a while ago, now she was downright outraged. Rin had rattled off how Walthall had tortured her … boyfriend. She was shaking lividly as she imagined how Roy must've suffered from all this. She clenched her fist hard that Hughes could even hear knuckles cracking.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch…" she hissed at the unending road before her.

"I hope you do." Rin said flatly as he reflected Ednalyn's sour expression.

They had brought with them several other soldiers from Central. Aside from Roy's staff, the soldiers that had looked up at him for all these years had joined in the case to rescue the general. They had been furious to know that the General had been held by old loonies who wanted their damned equally loony leader back. Most of the soldiers who had gone livid with the news were mostly twenty to twenty-five years old. They were still too young… and they could not take to hear that someone they idolized the most had been tormented and tortured.

"We're here…" Rin said as an old warehouse came to view. Ednalyn prepared herself, her heart lodged uncomfortably in her throat. The frantic beating of her rapid pulse accompanied with the harsh laboring of her lungs made it hard for her to stay completely calm. She wanted to see Roy…

_Anata ga koishiku te narimasen…(1)_

Oh, Roy… how I love you so much…

_Anata nashi dewa ikite irare nai…(2)_

_Please, stay by me… Please…_

_Wakareru koto wa doshitemo deki masen…(3)_

_So please… stay the fuck alive…_

Ednalyn pleaded and pleaded to the god she still had not come to believe in… but she prayed…

Riza pulled to a stop in front of the warehouse just in time to spot four men coming out of it. But before Ednalyn could give any orders Reddy had yelled "That's them!" and the other soldiers began jumping out of their respective vehicles frantically and had caught the four men off guard. The privates jumped on top of the cronies and then had tied them into ropes and had plastered gags on their mouths.

"Howard's still inside with the General…" Rin said as he ignored the glares coming from his ex- teammates.

Ednalyn nodded and the others had began engaging into action when she barked at them, "Don't move, Boys!"

They immediately stopped even with questions plastered on their faces.

"Stay right here and back me up…" she said and the Privates and other officers lower than Colonel saluted and then aimed their guns at the entrance of the warehouse. The warehouse's front lawn was covered with overgrown shrubs and plants. Vines crawled everywhere and Bermuda grass grew at the center of the lawn.

Ednalyn inhaled and then yelled,

"You are surrounded! Come out with your hands high up in the air, Howard Walthall!"

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

"You are surrounded! Come out with your hands high up in the air, Howard Walthall!"

Howard spun around swiftly, his eyes immediately locking into Roy's blank ones. He broke out into cold sweat. "They were not supposed to find us! How the bloody hell had they-"

Howard stopped short as realization smacked him right in his face. _Rin Lan…_

That little twerp had gone to Elric and had asked for fucking help! That treacherous little brat!

Howard stalked towards Roy with a dark frown. He hauled Roy into a standing position but Roy would not cooperate. He could not feel his legs to any further extent. The blond cursed as Roy dropped back down on the concrete flooring.

"If you don't get the fucking up I would shoot that Ednalyn of yours dead…" the blonde hissed and Roy's eyes instantly came back to focus at the mention of Ednalyn's name. He struggled to get up although the blonde's arm was wrapped around Roy's neck; the gun he held was pressed on Roy's left temple.

The blonde slowly opened the door and wasn't really surprised to see military men aiming at him. He quite expected that. He glared as he stepped out of the warehouse. Rin Lan was beside that blonde Ednalyn Elric who stared at what…err… who he was dragging along with him… along with everybody else.

The General was sluggish and he was half-dragged half-supported by the arm around his throat. Roy's head was bowed and his eyes were covered by his dark hair. Howard smirked at how the Colonel watched the General. She was pale… so very pale and there were tear tracks on her cheeks. Her mouth turned into a rueful frown as watched her General stagger.

Ednalyn's eyes had welled up with tears again as she saw _him_ come out with a blonde. The blonde's arm was around his neck and a pistol was pointed on his head. _Roy…_ She watched them as they staggered from the doorway of the warehouse. The air had been knocked out of her lungs as his knees buckled from the blood loss and fatigue but the arm around his neck made him stand upright again.

His head was down and she stared at the numerous wounds he had. He was shirtless and his body was covered with blood. She shook hard. _What the fuck have they done to him?!_

The blonde grinned before he spoke.

"Ah, Colonel… I can see you have come to visit us…"

"Let Roy go, asshole!" Ednalyn bellowed as she took a step forward. The blonde took a step back as he moved his hand that was around Roy's neck to Roy's cheek. He gently pulled Roy's face up and then tilted it to the side… making Roy's neck vulnerable for the blonde's mouth.

"Don't come any closer, Colonel… or I'll pull the trigger here…" the blonde smirked, "Do you want me to?"

Ednalyn's eyes had darkened before she yelled, "You just shut the fuck up, asshole! Let Roy go!"

The blonde clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "You better keep your mouth shut first, Colonel… or your beloved gets it…" the blonde said before he eyed the accompanying soldiers around them.

"Drop your weapons!" the blonde hollered. The soldiers shared quick glances at each other but did not drop them yet.

"I said drop your fucking weapons or I'll blow his brains out!" the blonde said but they still did not lower them. And then a single gunshot rang out.

Hughes stifled his surprised yelp. Ednalyn had frozen up before she had shrieked Roy's name when Roy's knees hit the ground and he fell completely on the ground. The blond had shot Roy's right leg before he released him.

The air was sucked out from his lungs when Roy connected with the ground. His broken arm zapped a piercing pain the shot up from his shoulder to his chest. He grunted as his ribs protested and his vision became blurry. His right leg ached… his body ached… He could hear voices above him and it made his head hurt.

_Make them stop… make them shut up… Shut up… _

"You son of a…" Ednalyn began as Roy shook on the ground. But before she could finish another shot was heard and Roy screamed as the bullet hit his right shoulder. Roy hissed and shook.

_Make them stop… stop… shut up… _

"I said 'Lower your weapons!'" the blonde bellowed now as he pointed the pistol again at Roy.

"Lower your weapons!" Ednalyn yelled at the soldiers around her. Her eyes big and wide… tears spilling out from the corners of her orbs. The soldiers growled at Howard before they dropped their weapons on the ground.

Ednalyn turned her gaze at Riza. Riza met her eyes and both nodded, as if conforming what they had planned out through the use of only eye contact.

"What do you want?" Ednalyn asked, her voice strained and hoarse.

"Finally, Colonel… You're smart after all…" the blond drawled.

"Just tell me what you fucking want, you son of a bitch!" Ednalyn yelled as she heard Roy's shuddering breaths… he was hurting… he was dying and here she was… negotiating with his tormentor…

"I want a vehicle outta here, Colonel…" the blonde said as he bent over to lug Roy back up to a standing position again. He wrapped his arm around Roy's neck but he did not press the pistol anymore on Roy's temple but on his left side while he nipped Roy's ear.

"Don't do that-! You… you let him go!" Ednalyn pleaded as Roy bowed his head low again.

_Stop… stop…_ Roy chanted. He had to do something to allow Riza to shoot. He knew they were smart enough… but they still hesitated… the blonde might shoot him first if someone moved unexpectedly. Roy froze. _Move unexpectedly… Move unexpectedly…_

Roy ducked out of the blonde's unresisting arm. He stretched his left leg out under him and swung it under the blond to trip him. The blond fell backwards as Roy lost his balance and fell sideward as well. Riza took this as her cue and she shot her gun. The blonde was impaled at his right leg.

"Curse it…" the blonde rasped as he pointed the gun at Roy who was hissing through the gag on his mouth. But before he could pull the trigger, a swirl of blue and yellow moved in between the gun and Roy and the next thing he knew… the gun was already a few feet away from him.

Guns surrounded him as he saw the Colonel kneel beside the General. A man with dark-hair who wore eyeglasses and a blonde Major approached him as he was tied up. He had lost now… but he was sure that he was going to win… the General was going to die… he was going to fucking die.

"Roy…" Ednalyn whispered as she dropped to her knees beside the man she loved. He was on his right side and his hair was covering most of his face that wasn't covered with bruises or blood. His breathing was ragged and uneven. Tears stung her eyes as she reached over to position his body on her lap. She removed the gag over Roy's mouth, the tears rolled down her eyes at what she saw. His face was covered with cuts, bruises and blood. His left eye was closed as the half-lidded right eye stared at her. She sobbed, her hand coming up to his face.

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry, Roy… I'm so sorry…" she choked out as she bent over, touching her forehead to his. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for taking so long… I'm sorry…" she repeatedly said.

Roy's left hand slowly came up as Ednalyn unceasingly apologized.

"Shh…" Roy hushed her softly and Ednalyn stopped talking, "It's okay, little one… This wasn't your fault… Hush… everything's alright…" Roy rasped out in a hoarse voice it was almost like a whisper.

Ednalyn sobbed as Roy's thumb slid across her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Oh, Roy… I … I love you… Please stay alive…" she said. She raised her head to a soldier.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry!" she commanded and the soldier immediately complied.

"Hang in there, Roy… The ambulance is coming…" Ednalyn looked down and watched Roy nod slowly, gradually closing his eyes.

_Finally… it was over… it was over…_

"Don't you dare die on me, Mustang… Do you hear me? This is an order…" Ednalyn said and Roy opened his right eye, an eyebrow arched high.

"Yes… love…" Roy replied and Ed turned red. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. She was not going to lose him. Not now. Not ever.

Hughes approached them and he hunkered down beside Ednalyn. "Hey, buddy… I'm glad you're alive…"

Roy smiled weakly but then he frowned as he turned to Ednalyn. "Weren't you supposed to be at Research?" he asked in a raucous voice. Hughes blinked and Ednalyn groaned theatrically.

How could the man still think of those things?! Ednalyn thought as she eyed several soldiers watching them.

"Yes…" she said with a dark frown but then her lips twitched upwards into a grin, "but it is not only I that will hear a lecture from you, love… If you plan on lecturing me afterwards, it must be along with 100 other soldiers as well. Oh, what fun is that for you…"

Roy shot her a one-eyed glare. The thought of giving sermons to a hundred and one soldiers made him shudder.

His head whipped back and he screamed as Hughes cut off the rope around his wrists. He gritted his teeth as Ednalyn supported his head. He panted roughly… for his every inhalation was a gasp and his exhalation a shudder.

"Shh… love… everything's gonna be alright…"

The shrill wailing of sirens made Ednalyn's ears perk up. Soldiers bustled around as they brought the goons on the military vehicles, headed by sergeant majors and Major Riza Hawkeye.

The ambulance arrived and paramedics jumped out of car. Two men hurried to the back to pull out the gurney while two middle-aged women hurried over to where Ednalyn and Roy were. Hughes stood up and watched as the women busied themselves with Roy. Ednalyn watched like a hawk as the women checked Roy's pulse.

"We better get him in the car… he has a very low pulse rate." One paramedic said to Ed. Ed nodded and Hughes stepped forward. He bent down to pick Roy up from Ednalyn's lap as the gurney was rolled to them.

The paramedics slowly carted the General on the ambulance but something stopped them. Roy had gripped Ednalyn's military jacket tightly. One paramedic smiled and then said to Ed, "Maybe you should ride with him, Colonel… He needs you…"

Ed nodded as she got in the car and held Roy's hand. "Stay alive, Love… Please… stay a alive…"

The ambulance sped off towards the hospital as its sirens blared.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Ednalyn paced restlessly as she waited for any update of Roy's surgery. Soldiers loitered the hospital, chatting with nurses and to each other as they all waited for whatever news the doctors would give them.

A door swung open and a tired looking man stepped out. His white lab coat was smeared with blood and his forehead was creased with a frown.

"Brigadier General…" he acknowledged as he turned to Hughes, "Colonel…" he turned to Ed.

"If you would come to stand on a private corner with me, I'd answer all your questions."

Hughes and Ednalyn shared a quick glance at each other before they followed the doctor to a deserted corner of the hospital.

"I'm Doctor Gates… I was in charge of General Mustang's surgery." He said, following with the handshakes.

"How is he, Doc?" Hughes asked, forgetting to appear diplomatic and too weary to stick with idle formalities.

The doctor blinked but wasn't surprised. People in the military want it precise and as short as possible. They really didn't mesh well with flowery words and stalling. The doctor had sighed heavily before flipping through Roy's chart.

"He really isn't very stable right now… But he's better than the condition you had brought him in earlier tonight. The injuries he had acquired were very bad and apparently one wound had suffered from mild infection. He has a fractured pelvis, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, and lacerations on wrists, gun wounds, and deep abrasions on both of his sides; his back was chock-full of slash marks… probably from a whip-like object. He has 3 pairs of broken ribs and the wound near his heart had barely missed his pulmonary artery. He has some minor injuries but I wouldn't worry about them… there was some evidence of internal bleeding, but considering his stature and size he was a lucky one…"

Ednalyn blinked. Yes, Mustang was… a bit short, compared to Hughes, Falman and Havoc… nevertheless; his frail little body had withstood all those injuries and wounds. Roy was a very lucky man indeed…

"There were evidences of sexual assault…" the doctor suddenly said and Hughes and Ednalyn had sucked in a breath.

"What?" Hughes asked in a strained whisper that the doctor had to read his lips before he understood what Hughes had asked.

"Oh … my… fu--…" Ednalyn gasped out. _Roy? Raped? No… no… NO!_

The doctor stared at them sympathetically. The Colonel had unshed tears forming on the rim of her eyes while the Brigadier- General had a murderous look on his eyes… ready to kill whoever had done this to his best friend.

"We will be sure to keep a close eye on him always, Brigadier- General… Colonel… We do not want to lose him." The doctor smiled, "He's on Room 409…"

Ednalyn hastily thanked the doctor and then had made a mad dash to Room 409. Hughes stared at the bewildered doctor.

"Oh, the General's her boyfriend…" Hughes drawled, still reeling from what the doctor had said.

"Now, I understand why…"

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Ednalyn slowly pushed open the wooden white door and she sauntered towards the bed and surveyed the frail body underneath the soft white sheets. His dark head made a sharp contrast to the all-white hospital room, his ebony hair was spiking out in different directions. Ednalyn lifted a hand to try and flatten them out but it sprang back to its position. Ednalyn smiled. There was a wayward lock of hair that stood out than the others and Ednalyn remembered her own antenna-like cowlick.

She sat down on the chair beside his bed and she reached out to hold Roy's hand, careful not to touch any bandages. His breathing was slow and steady; harmonizing with the machine's dismal beeping that was hooked up to him. An oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose, every breath making a fog on the clear plastic. An IV line was attached on his wrist that ran up to a large bag on a tall pole.

She rested her head beside his and she puffed a heavy breath. Today was the most surreal day of her life. Just 12 hours ago, Roy was captured and beaten and now he was laying peacefully on white sheets. She wished he would wake up… even for a short while… She wanted to tell him that …she loved him very much…

"Wake up, love…" she whispered but her eyes slowly closed, "Wake up… soon…"

Ednalyn slipped into a dreamless slip that night.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Alphonse, along with Brigadier- General Hughes, entered Room 409 at around 11:30 that night. They had smiled at the seen before them and Hughes playfully brought his camera out and had started snapping pictures like crazy.

Ednalyn's golden head was next to Roy's; her hand clasping Roy's bandaged one. Alphonse got a spare blanket and placed it over Ed's shoulders while Hughes injected Roy's third batch of pain relievers.

He was happy that Roy had made it out alive. If it weren't for that Rin kid they would have not got to him on time. Roy would have been dead by now and who knew how Ednalyn would react. Maybe they would be cleaning up and rebuilding half of Central when that time came.

"You know, Sir…" Al said as he continued to gaze at the slumbering pair, "I have never seen my sister this… open before…"

"Elaborate, Alphonse…"

"Well, she's like a closed book really… you could never tell what she's feeling or thinking at a certain moment…" Alphonse explained, "But right now, she had never had any qualms of breaking down or crying and as much as I don't like to see her cry… I want her to express her feelings because I fear if something goes wrong inside of her… I… she might…"

"I completely understand…" Hughes said as he patted Al on the back. "C'mon… let's leave these lovebirds alone…"

"But we will be just outside to guard them…" Alphonse added firmly and Maes merely chuckled.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Ednalyn Elric slowly opened her eyes as sunlight streamed from the crack between the window's white curtains. She squinted, the light was directed to her face and she lifted her head up from where it laid beside Roy's… but the light was still directly aimed at her face.

Roy shifted from the movement and Ednalyn held her breath as Roy's eyelids fluttered open. His eyes slid sideways and they had stared at Ednalyn for some time before a small smile appeared on Roy's lips under the translucent mask.

"Good Morning, love…" Ednalyn greeted softly as though if she talked too loud Roy would shatter and break some more.

"' Morning…" Roy rasped through the plastic mask.

"How are you feeling?" Ednalyn asked as she stroked Roy's face with her left hand.

"Sore…" Roy replied, leaning in to Ed's comforting touch.

"Do you want any painkillers?" Ednalyn said as she stood up. But the look on Roy's eyes told her to stay put.

"Okay… okay…" Ednalyn had affirmed before she grinned, "You're such a baby…"

"Am not…" came the hoarse reply.

Ednalyn smiled.

"Little one?" Roy called out.

"Yes, love?"

"Will I be alright?"

That question seemed to surprise Ednalyn for she froze up but smiled anyway.

"Yes, of course…" she replied, her voice rough.

She surveyed Roy's face for a moment and smiled. He looked different two days ago when they had argued about something that had to be done about the Research department. This face was calmer and more relaxed. Roy closed his eyes but tiredly opened them again.

"Go back to sleep, love…" Ednalyn suggested, "I'll be right here… Don't worry."

"But I just woke up…"

"You need to rest…" Ednalyn said. She stood up and bent over Roy, removing the oxygen mask away from his mouth. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Roy's. She broke away and she looked down to see Roy smiling.

"I love you…" she said and she lifted her head to kiss Roy's nose.

"I love you, too…" he replied. Ednalyn replaced the oxygen mask over Roy's nose and mouth before she straightened herself up.

"Now go to rest, love…" She said as she sat back down, "I'll be right here…"

She grasped Roy's hand and she watched as Roy closed his eyes and he slept.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

1. I am longing for you

2. I cannot live without you

3. I cannot bear to be apart from you

It's Japanese… We know…

Hahaha!! Haganenocutie94 here! Finally!! I have been sucking a lot while typing this... hmm… possibly one or two chapters left and this is through… Freaky's still recovering from the 'scene-dividers' issue.

It is 11:46 in the evening and I have school tomorrow so I think I'm sending this finished product to Freaky for her to review and check if I have any slips and the like… -sighs- We will be missing this little angst bunny who had bit Freaky on the behind and had passed the rabies to me…

Ah, Cherry Blossoms… Freaky's still sorting the plot out at the moment…

We hope you enjoyed this chappie… because we enjoyed it as well… Finally Roy's been saved…

Well… please leave a review… the tormenting isn't through yet for our little flame… -insert evil laugh here and then chokes and then has a coughing fit-

Freaky: -pats Haganenocutie's back- Leave a review! Bye!


End file.
